


Better Living Through Chemistry

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3-(19-amino-13-sec-butyl-7-(carboxymethyl)-4-(2-(1-(carboxymethylamino)-5- guanidino-1-oxopentan-2-ylcarbamoyl) pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-16-(4-hydroxybenzyl)- 6,9,12,15,18-pentaoxo-1,2-dithia-5,8,11,14,17- pentaazacycloicosan-10-yl)propanoic acid = love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Living Through Chemistry

"So," Gojyo asked, tugging on the ropes, "if I asked what th'fuck you were doing, exactly how much would I regret it?"

Hakkai finished tying the final knot and stood back, admiring his handiwork. "Do you know what oxytocin is, Gojyo?"

"Um. That stuff you use t'clean th'shower?" Hakkai laughed politely.

"No. Oxytocin is a hormone that one's body produces in response to pleasurable physical contact. Pregnant women also produce large quantities of oxytocin during labour, resulting in a euphoric state. It's quite potent, as you can imagine."

"Huh." The was a waterstain on the ceiling in the shape of a dead cat, and Gojyo decided, after a long moment of staring at it, that it was both disgusting and disturbing. "I think you lost me."

"Not yet." Hakkai paused at the foot of the bed and folded his arms across his stomach, smiling that smile he usually wore when Gojyo's laundry included lipstick stains. "That is why we're here, after all."

If he could have moved enough, Gojyo would have beaten his head against the bedpost. "Okay, now you've _really_ lost me. Th'hell do knocked up chicks have t'do with you tyin' me up? Oh, _hey_," he started, eyes growing wide, "if this is about that blond chick, I never even slept with her! An' even if I had, she was lyin'! I'm shootin' blanks, remember?"

Hakkai's smile widened, his lips bloodless and tight. "Perhaps you should refrain from speaking until you have had a chance to consider what, exactly, you wish to say, and what you might find best to keep to yourself." He perched on the edge of the bed, hands folded primly in his lap, and Gojyo bit his tongue and went back to staring at the dead cat.

"When I say that I have not lost you yet, Gojyo, that is precisely what I mean. You touched Sanzo eleven times today."

"...It's a little disturbin' that you count these things, Hakkai."

"It will be more disturbing when your impeccable timing and addiction to physical contact results in your untimely demise."

Gojyo had to process that one a minute. "Wait, you're sayin' that I'm addicted to touchin' people? To touchin' _Sanzo?_"

"Not exclusively, but otherwise, yes."

Gojyo laughed harshly. "So, what, you're gonna keep tyin' me up until I stop wantin' to touch people? I don't wanna say you're _completely batshit crazy_, Hakkai, but y'_know_..."

Hakkai shook his head. "As potentially self-injurious as your _multiple_ addictions are, they are _yours_, and as such, I have neither the right nor the inclination to break you of them."

"When you say 'break'...?"

"But I will not permit your need for pleasurable physical contact to jeopardize your life, or the life of any member of this party."

"You're fucking kidding me," Gojyo breathed. "You're not... are you _seriously_ suggestin' that you're gonna..." This was too weird. "Gonna fuck my brains out t'keep me from leanin' on Sanzo ever?" He tried not to shiver as Hakkai laid a warm hand on his thigh, but there were too many teeth in that smile to ignore.

"You require a certain level of oxytocin production every day, Gojyo. I am neither incapable nor adverse to assisting you in this matter." Hakkai's hand grew warmer, and oh _shit_, that was his _chi_ he was sending through Gojyo's leg, down into his foot and _fuck_, Gojyo had never thought of toes as being erogenous zones before. This could be interesting.

"Neither incapable nor adverse, huh?" Gojyo willed himself to relax, his I'm-gonna-get-some grin spreading across his face. "Flatterer. You could've just _said_..."

"Well." There was something dark and hungry in Hakkai's tone, closer to something that lived _under_ the bed than something that got busy _on_ it. Maybe the dead cat was less a stain and more a _sign_ after all. "We all have our addictions."


End file.
